Dumb Dumb Dumb
by Miss Airplane
Summary: "Baek, kau harus terus hidup ne, apa kau tega melihat Daddy kehilangan satu lagi orang paling berharga di hidup Daddy?"."Yeobo, kesayangan kita makan dengan baik, bukankah dia sangat manis?"."Chanyeol sangat tampan…"."Aku tidak mau orang penyakitan seperti dia berdekatan denganku…..!"."Heiii…Bodoh Cepat berdiri, kau harus berlari 12 putaran lagi"."Saranghae Chanyeol-ssi."


**PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **Dumb Dumb Dumb**

by : Xianli

 **Disclaimer :**

FF ini 100% asli buatan Xianli, tanpa ada unsur njiplak dan plagiat. Seandainya saja kalau ada kesamaan cerita, atau hal-hal yang kurang etis, ya maap namanya juga Xianli, hehehehe (^^)

Main Cast :Chanyeol Baekhyun **(CHANBAEK)**

Other :Exo member, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan (GS)

Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : "Baek, kau harus terus hidup ne, apa kau tega melihat Daddy kehilangan satu lagi orang paling berharga di hidup Daddy?"."Yeobo, kesayangan kita makan dengan baik, bukankah dia sangat manis?"."Chanyeol sangat tampan…"."Aku tidak mau orang penyakitan seperti dia berdekatan denganku…..!"."Heiii…Bodoh~Cepat berdiri, kau harus berlari 12 putaran lagi"."Saranghae Chanyeol-ssi."

 **WARNING! YAOI-BxB**

Sekali lagi peringatan ini **YAOI (mari eja bersama) Y.A.O.I bacanyaapa anak-anak…..?**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Suasana pagi yang hangat dan damai amat kental menghias atmosfer sebuah rumah mungilyang telah mereka tinggali selama 5 tahun di kota Prague, Eropa. Bahkan hiruk pikuk lalu lintas yang ramai di luar sana tak dapat menembus tembok-tembok cinta yang mereka bangun bersama. Tak ada yang bisa menandinggi, kebahagia sebuah keluarga kecil dengan sepasang pasutri yang saling mencintai.

Sungguh sempurna, Namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau sering disapa Kris keturunan Canada-China, berprofesi sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di , bertubuh tinggi atletis lengkap dengan kharisma yang menyilaukan bak pangeran-pangeran negeri dongeng,

Tak lengkap rasanya tak menjelaskan pendampingnya nya. Benar, yeoja beruntung itu bernama Byun Baek Hae, ia berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Walaupun Yeoja itu tengah mengandung 7bulan buah hati mereka, namun sama sekali tak menghalangi aura bidadarinya memancar.

.

.

"Yeobo~"rengek manja Kris pada Baekhae yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Kris seraya merajut sebuah sweater mungil berwarna merah muda.

Dipangku?Benar Baekhae mengandung 1 bulan, ia jadi tiba-tiba selalu ingin dipangku oleh Kris, layaknya rutinitas setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Sayang, ini sudah jam 9 pagi, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Aku malas."manja Kris, berkali-kali bibir nakalnya menciumi pundak mulus Baekhae yang saat itu hanya menggunakan dress putih selutut bertali Spagethi.

"Kau memang pemalas."

"Rasanya seperti aku mendapat firasat untuk terus ada disampingmu dan bayi Yeoja kita yang akan segera lahir." dan bisa dilihat tangannya dari tadi sama sekali tak berheti mengusap perut isterinya yang semakin bulan semakin membesar.

"Dia masih akan bertahan di dalam selama 2 bulan lebih beberapa hari."

CHUP~

"Sshhh…"

CHUP~

"Emmppghhhh….Ber~henti, aku jadi salah memasukkan jarumhnnhhya….."

CHUP~

"Ngghh….Kris sayang, jangan menciumi leherku seperti itu, sweaterku bisa rusak. Aku tidak mau bayi yeojaku terlihat jelek dengan sweater buatanku….."

"Shhhhhhtttt….."

CHUP~

"YAKKK…..Kris~"teriak Baekhae bangkit dari pangkuan Kris dan berlari dengan wajah masam menuju dapur, sedangkan Kris dia terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ngambek isterinya.

Namun, seketika tawa itu hilang berganti kekhawatiran kala ia mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya semalam. Mimpi buruk, jika penyakit yang membuat Baekhae kesayangannya harus bersujud memohon-mohon pada dokter kandungan agar iadiperbolehkan hamil itu merenggutnya pergi jauh.

DUGGGHHHH

"AKKKKHHHHHHHH…KRISSSS…."teriak Baekhae dari arah dapur, sontak teriakan kencang itu menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan buruknya.

"Ah…Appoo…."ringis Baekhae, ia berusaha bangun agar perutnya tak lagi tertekan karena berat badannya, sia-sia ia malah semakin terjatuh dan bayinya semakin tertekan di dalam, tanpa ia sadari air ketubannya pecah.

Segera Kris berlari menuju dapur, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Baekhae, isterinya yang tengah hamil besar tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi telengkup dan darah dengan derasnya keluar dari area selangkangan Baekhae dan menciptakan genagan-genangan darah.

"BAEKKHAEEEE~"Kris segera membantu Baekhae dengan membalik posisinya menjadi telentang dan memangku kepala Baekhae di pangkuannya.

"Akkkkkhhhh….Apppooo….Kris….Bayi kita….ahkkkkk….."jerit Baekhae.

"Yeobo…apa yang terjadi denganmu?Yeobo…"Kris masih shock dengan darah yang terus keluar.

"Bayiku…Bayiku…Bayiku….Sakiiiiitttt….."Baekhae semakin berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan tangan yang terus memegangi perutnya, seakan jika tak ia pegangi sesuatu yang berharga di dalam sana akan pergi dan tak kan kembali.

"Tenang sayang. Tenang.."dengan sekuat tenaga Kris mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhae dan jangan lupakan darah yang lagi-lagi terus menerus menetes.

"Yeobo…Kita akan menuju rumah sakit…Bayi kita~"

"Kriiissss~ hiks…hiks…."

BRAKKK

Kris dengan kasar menedang pintu depan rumahnya tanpa perduli pandangan orang-orang bule yang melihatnya kebingungan.

"Mr. Kris.. What's wrong with your Wife?" tanya seorang pria remaja berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat, ia yang semula berniat pergi sekolah, memutuskan untuk meminggirkankan mobilnya saat melihat tetangganya kebingungan dengan Baekhae di gendongan ala Bridalnya.

"Something horrible has happened Alex."

"Apppooo…."

"Ohh…Dear! , I'll help drive the car."Segera pria bule yang diketahui bernama Alex itu membantu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, membiarkan Kris yang masih menggendong Baekhae masuk.

"Appo~"

"Tenang sayang kita akan segera sampai dirumah dan bayi kita akan selamat."

"Kriiissss~"lirih Baekhae lemas.

" Drive the car more faster Alex. Please, more faster."

"Sure ."mobil itu semakin kencang melaju, tak lagi mempedulikan bunyi-bunyi klakson dan teriakan sumpah serapah pengguna jalan lainnya.

"Sabar sayang…tenang….Aku mencintaimu..Kau dan bayi kita."ucap Kris menenangkan, padahal dirinya sendiri sedang sangat kalap sekarang.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, mobil Alex sampai di depan gedung Rumah Sakit yang dituju, dengan tergesa-gesa Alex membantu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengikuti Kris yang masih berlarian seraya menggendong Baekhae yang sekarat.

Para perawat juga beberapa dokter cepat datang dengan brankar dan membantu Baekhae dibawa ke UGD, Kris dan Alex semakin tegang.

Tak lama seorang perawat berambut blonde keluar membawa berita buruk, Baekhae harus segera di operasi karena air ketuban yang hampir kering dan guna menyelamatkan bayinya, meski ini belum saatnya inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Alex sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu tentunya setelah Kris mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padanya. Seorang perawat lain mengharuskan Kris berada di dalam ruang operasi dengan baju steril membantu menenangkan Baekhae yang sedari tadi terus menangis dan khawatir akan keselamatan bayinya.

"Sayang…tenanglah…Kita akan lahirkan bayi kita menangis sayang."Kris masih terus berusaha menenangkan Baekhae dengan kata-kata penyemangat yang lembut, usapan lembut disurai basah Baekhae membuatnya juga ikut tegang.

"Bayiku…bayiiku Kris, aku gagal menjaganya."rengek Baekhae dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras di sisi pipinya.

"Tak apa kita akan selamat, ia akan selamat dan menjadi bayi Yeoja tercantik sayang."

"Tapi Kris, Bayi Kittaa~"

"Shhhhhttt….."

Kris mengecup kening Baekhae yang banjir keringat, usahanya sedikit berhasil, Baekhae lebih tenang dari tadi.

Sementara Kris terus berusaha menenangkan Baekhae, para tim medis dan dokter masih sibuk dengan urusan Bayi prematur yang akan segera melihat dunia itu. Ini sedikit sulit, mengingat riwayat jantung Baekhae yang buruk ditambah lagi bayinya yang tergencet tubuh Baekhae saat terjatuh tadi.

Operasi telah selesai, bayi mungil itu berhasil diselamatkan, tapi bagai tamparan tak kasat mata bagi Kris dan para medis juga dokter disana, bayi-nya tak menangis, bahkan si kecil yang amat mungil itu tak bergerak sama sekali, perawat segera melilitkan selimut hangat dan membawanya menjauh.

Sedangkan Baekhae yang tak sadarkan diri tidak mengetahui apakah bayinya menangis dengan kancang atau tidak, yang dia tahu Kris suami yang menikahinya 5 tahun itu terus memeluknya dengan tetesan air mata bahagia bercampur khawatir akan bayinya.

.

.

Semuanya selesai, Baekhae sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, iasama sekali enggan membuka matanya setelah satu jam yang lalu melewati operasi caisarnya, entahlah sesuatu memaksanya pergi sekarang.

Sedangkan disisi lain ruangan khusus Inkubator Bayi, Kris masih terus menggendong selimut berwarna kuning berisikan bayi merah mungil yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sayang, bukan kebahagiaan yang terlihat, melainkan air mata pilu karena bayinya baru saja meninggal setengah jam yang lalu. Bayi itu tidak bisa bertahan karena mengalami asfiksia dan kehabisan oksien karena paru-parunya tak bekerja sempurna, dokter telah mengusahakannya, tapi sia-sia.

Tuhan sangat menyayangi Bayinya.

"Sayang, anak kau tidak ingin melihat Mommy dan Daddymu dulu, hum? Daddy sangat mengayangimu sayang…hiks…hiks…."

CHUP~

"Kenapa begitu cepat bernafaslah sekali lagi untuk Daddy dan harus lihat betapa miripnya dirimu dengan Mommy-mu, sampai-sampai Daddy iri pada Mommy-mu."

"Hiks…Hiks…Sebenarnya apa tujuan Tuhan mengambilmu dari Daddy? Apa Daddy begitu menjijikan?Kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah mengizinkan Daddy untuk bisa memliki keluarga yang lengkap? C'mon Baby…Bernafaslah….."

CHUP~

"Daddy menyayangimu Sayang….hikss…hiks"

Kris terus memeluk-memeluk dan menciumi bayinya berulang-ulang, ia bahkan terus berpikir bagaimana cara ia memberitahukan hal ini pada isteri tercintanya, ia tak ingin mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat menginjak usia bulan ke-4, Kris menemani Baekhae memeriksakan kandungannya, mereka sangat bahagia, karena setelah 4 tahun menanti, bayi Yeojalah yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Bayi yang baru setengah jam merasakan dunia selain di dalam kandungan Mommy-nya itu diberi nama Wu Baek Hyun oleh Kris.

Perlahan masih dengan membawa Baekhyun kecil di gendongan hangatnya, ditemani seorang perawat di belakang, Kris masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhae. Masih sama dengan tadi, tertidur dengan pulas. Sangat amat pulas.

Mendekat-Mendekat-Semakin-Mendekat-Kris sekali lagi menciumi wajah bayi mungilnya yang masih kental dengan wangi khas bayi, ia meletakkan Baekhyun disamping Baekhae.

"Sayang…Bangunlah. Kau harus melihat bayi kita."Kris mengusap lembut surai coklat caramel Baekhae.

"Sayang~Dia terlahir sebagai Namja, bukan Yeoja."

"Aku memberinya nama Wu Baek Hyun…hikss…"

"hehehe…"Kris memaksakan senyum diwajah, sedangkan tangannya terus mengusap air mata bodoh yang melemahkannya.

"Tapi, namja mungil kita sangat cantik."

"Dia sangat ringan, beratnyahanya 1.250 gram, kau harus melihatnya."

" _Bayi kita, meninggal sayang."_

"Sayang~"Kris mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sayannng…"lagi Kris mencoba memanggil.

"Baekhae…."Kris menggerak-gerakan lengan Baekhae.

"Bangun tidur terus."tubuh Baekhae dingin, Kris sama sekali tak bisa merasakan nafas Baekhae, meskipun itu pendek-pendek ataupun lemah.

"Sayang…Baekhae….Wu Baek Hae…."menangkup wajah Baekhae dan mengerakannya sedikit kencang.

"What's Wrong ?"Tanya perawat yang tadi mengikuti Kris.

"My Wife…My Wife….…"lirih Kris, matanya terus menatap kearah Baekhae juga bayinya, berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Dunianya hancur, remuk dan gelap.

Jatuh lemas dilantai menjadi hal yang paling awal yang ditampilkan olehnya.

" _Mereka semua pergi."_

"Are you sure Mr. Wu?" tanya perawat itu lagi, ia segera memastikan dengan memeriksa nadi juga nafas Baekhae segera ia memencet tobol merah yang berada di sisi tempat tidur Baekhae.

Tak lama, beberapa perawat dan dokter masuk segera memeriksa Baekhae setelah Kris mengambil putranya dan memeluknya erat.

" _Benarkan ini? Tuhan mengambil semua yang kupunya…Tuhan…."_

" _Apa kau sengaja?"_

" _Kenapa tidak mengambilku saja?Apa salahku? Isteriku, bayiku…Kenapa semua kau ambil…."_

Kris memundurkan langkahnya hingga terhenti karena tembok dibelakangnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dokter dan para perawat mencoba menyelamatkan Baekhae, dengan segala usaha mereka, alat kejut jantung dan beberapa suntikan disana-sini.

NIHIL~

Disaat dokter dan para perawat menyerah, karena baru mereka gagal menyelamatkan seorang pasien yang baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya lewat operasi caisar, bahkan sang Ibu belum sekalipun melihat bagaimana rupa bayinya.

.

.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

"Bayiku…."lirih terkejut merasakan pergerakan lemah dari sesuatu dipelukannya.

Ini ajaib.

Bayinya yang telah dinyatakan meninggal menggerakan tangan mungilnya yang bahkan tidak ada seibu jari Kris mengusap air mata Kris yang jatuh.

" _Bayiku kembali?"_

"My Baby is Life. My Baby still Life. Oh Gosh! What is it?"

"Mr. Wu? Really? I'll check your baby."

"Please. Save My Baby. He's still Life."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Karena Xianli masih Author baru, tapi diem-diem overdose nulis FF Chanbaek tapi gak pernah berani ngeposting karena takut jelek dan gak bikin para readers puas. Tolong, kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan…..

Maaf ya readers kalau FF Xianli jelek dan ngebosenin, tapi mugkin dichaptered yang akan datang kalian bisa lebih dapat feel sama FFku ini. Sebisa mungkin tiap minggu bakalan di posting.

Oh iya, Byun/Wu Baek Hae disini, adalah perwujudan Baekhyun sebagai perempuan, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan Baekhyun kecil.

Lalu Kris….

Kita lihat aja, setelah ditinggal Baekhae bisa gak nih si Daddy baru ngerawat Baby-nya yang spesial

Salam Cinta Chanbaek

Xianli


End file.
